


Something Warm and Wholesome

by RainbowPools



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family oriented, Food, Just for now Somnus isn’t a garbage person, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Thanksgiving, and Verstael is a good father, established polyamory, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: The title is the summary.
Relationships: Ardyn & Somnus & Regis are brothers, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Minor relationships such as Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia/Verstael Besithia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Something Warm and Wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :)  
Every Thanksgiving my family members nearby all gather at one place, each baring a dish they made to contribute to the overall meal. This time however, my grandmother is inviting my entire family from across the continent, and we’re having food **catered** instead. No home cooking? Unforgivable. An absolute betrayal to a wonderful family tradition. So here’s me channeling my frustration.

“You put all this, in your sweet potatoes?” Ravus leaned, languid as a cat, against the counter, back supported by the countertop’s edge and one hand nestled in the pocket of his sweatpants. His heterochromatic eyes scanned the counter. Brown sugar, butter, marshmallows, garnet yams, cinnamon, nutmeg, and apple juice.

“Actually they’re candied yams,” Verstael rumbled, washing the glass pan he intended to use.

“Gods forbid I make such a mistake again,” Ravus feigned guilt, hand pressed to his heart. He shifted to one foot and scowled, “They’re the same thing Besithia.”

“Shouldn’t you be working on your banana pudding?” Verstael set the pan down and turned his attention to the yams, pealing away the skin with a gleaming silver knife.

“I’m waiting on Ardyn to bring the vanilla wafers and bananas. I made the whipped cream earlier. It’s in the refrigerator,” Ravus watched as the blonde rinsed the skinless potatoes and began cutting them into oblong slices. “Please don’t cut yourself,” he added. This wasn’t the first Thanksgiving they had enjoyed together, but was rather the second. He, Ardyn, and Verstael had been together for about two and a half years. Last year on Thanksgiving, Verstael had lost hold of the knife, affectively removing a considerable slab of skin and fatty tissue from his finger, blood gushing out and spilling down his pale pink skin. He had gone to his own rescue, pressing a cloth around the wound and disinfecting and wrapping it moments later. That was good, as the sight had turned Ravus’ stomach into a rollercoaster.

“Oh, is that why you’re here instead of on the phone with Lunafreya?” Verstael’s reverberating base of a voice and English lilt made for a dangerous combination, especially when relaxed and teasing such as on this occasion. His eyes twinkled, rivaling sapphires as he emptied his knew yam slices into the wide glass pan. He turned to Ravus, “See? No accidents.”

“Somehow,” Ravus rolled his eyes.

“I’m not hazardous by nature Fleuret,” Verstael crossed his arms.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Ravus replied.

“Come a little closer and say that,” Verstael settled on his heels, easing into that defensive pose he donned when Ardyn and Ravus were locked on poking fun of his size and dressing him up. Ravus strode across the floor, looming over Verstael with his non-prosthetic flaunted on his hip. A smirk traced his rosebud lips, and he peered down at Besithia.

“I wonder if this is hazardous too,” Verstael raised on his toes, one hand cupping Ravus’ head and bringing his face down to his. Ravus and Verstael could be considered the atomic bomb of physical pleasures. Ravus was aggressive, and Verstael even more so. Both of them valued control. It suited Ravus’ pride to know he was the _one_ domineering factor in things, and suited Besithia’s to have everything accord with his premeditated ideals. So, as they kissed, Ravus held Verstael’s hands against his chest while the latter wriggled helplessly, backed against the pantry and one leg hooked around Ravus’ waist to cumber him in some respect of the word as well. They were both tacticians in their own right, Ravus a well marketing jewelry designer and Besithia a painfully scientific doctor. So when Verstael made to startle Ravus by probing his groin with his knee, Ravus saw it coming and lifted him off the ground. And when Ravus made to draw up his shirt and kiss his overly erogenous belly, Verstael dropped from his hold with some inhuman twist of the body and landed on the cool white tile. Ravus threw his head back and guffawed, “Hazardous,” he barked between chuckles.

Verstael considered threatening Ravus with his favorite spatula, but opted for biting his lip and glaring. “My stomach is a powerful weapon against me,” he rose to his feet, most inelegantly, and sauntered over to the sink. Ravus relaxed on the pantry door with an all too smug look strung about his regal countenance, though Verstael’s kisses had left a sweet taste in his mouth and a dusting of red on his face.

“Hello gentlemen,” Ardyn strolled into the kitchen, swinging his grocery bags onto the dining table. “My, what have you two been up to?” he looked from Verstael to Ravus with one languorous turn of the head.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Verstael moved to the stove, where he had a pot heating on a moderate temperature. There he got to work on his candy mixture, scooping butter into the pot. He followed it up by adding his other ingredients in quite the meticulous fashion. His brown sugar, then the marshmallows, which he watched melt, then the nutmeg, followed by the pinches of cinnamon.

“Oh I do wish I could contribute more, but my talents don’t lie too deeply in the kitchen I’m afraid,” Ardyn brushed a hand over his forehead, unloading the bananas and several packages of vanilla wafers. Ravus never needed more than three. At least, that’s what he’d promise, but it wasn’t uncommon to find he’d consumed two packages by his lonesome and in turn need to by more.

“Always so self-deprecating. I loved your corn last year,” Ravus swept over to his other lover and tapped a kiss to his chin. So yes, he was into older men. Ardyn and Besithia were rocking forty five and forty two respectively. Verstael’s immaculately soft face and freckles had him looking not a day over thirty three, and Ardyn’s aged but not aging visage had a handsome appeal that Ravus couldn’t quite put his finger on. In addition, he was forced to grow up when his mother died, making himself Lunafreya’s only guardian, and he was more than grateful for the quiet peace falling in love with two lovable, behind the scenes men had brought him. The only real challenge was choosing a last name.

“I’m flattered, but I preferred Somnus’ mashed potatoes,” Ardyn pouted.

“I’m surprised you even remember what anything tasted like. You ate yourself into a food coma last year,” Ravus said, “Besithia and I had to carry you home, and up to bed, and get you undressed.”

“Happiest moment of my life,” Ardyn closed his eyes, blissful smile dancing across his lips. He pulled Ravus to his side by slinging one arm around his waist, and the pair watched jealousy well in Verstael through how his stiff wrist mixed his candy consistency. Ravus couldn’t help the smirk, pressing himself to Ardyn’s shoulder, splaying his fingers over his broad chest. Ardyn kissed his white hair. “You’re such a beauty,” he whispered.

“Do we know when everyone is coming over?” Verstael had finished pouring his candy mixture over the garnet yams in his glass pan.

“Why apple juice?” Ravus asked as Verstael reached for the drink in question.

“Everyone adds **something** different to their recipe,” Besithia popped the top from the bottle, “Vanilla, ginger, orange, I use apple juice.” He only drizzled the thinnest coat of juice onto his candied yams before he was sliding them into the oven. “You’re up Fleuret,” he strutted to Ardyn’s side as he said this, ducking under his arm and propping his head on his chest.

“Sure,” Ravus was already crunching on a vanilla wafer as he gathered his ingredients. Ardyn sat back in a chair, Verstael crawling into his lap. They both enjoyed watching Ravus move, with an innate grace neither of them possessed. Ardyn had a flippant swagger and Verstael a strict posture.

“Somnus and Gil said they’d be a tad late on account of work,” Ardyn hummed in answer to Besithia’s prior question.

“Peculiar. Lunafreya’s arriving early to keep her pudding chilled,” Ravus poured two cups of milk into his bowl of vanilla pudding. Yes, both Fleurets made banana pudding, for it was just about irresistible to everyone involved in the family.

“In any case, everyone’s set to arrive at six,” Ravus darted to the refrigerator after adding his condensed milk, retrieving his whipped cream. Verstael hummed in understanding, purring at Ardyn’s fingers working at his scalp. Ardyn was a pillow princess in bed, but otherwise liked to spoil his babies with affection. Ravus was making short work of pealing his bananas now, laying them on a cutting board and slicing away. And in his credit, he had demolished his first package of vanilla wafers.

... ... 

Ardyn’s cream corn was sitting in the oven with Besithia’s candied yams as not to lose heat, and Ravus’ legendary Fleuret pudding was chilling in the refrigerator. Lunafreya would be over in thirty, and the three were scrambling to get ready. Last year Thanksgiving was held at Regis’ manor. Now it was Ardyn’s turn.

“Stop trying to make everything erotic! That’s Ardyn’s job,” Besithia clutched the deep red towel around him, huddled in a ball against the floor cabinets. His skin was glossed from the droplets peppering his body, blonde hair an unattractive mop on his head. The master bathroom door was left open, giving view to Ardyn lounging, in naught but his boxers, on the bed. “I take offense to that,” he preferred to air dry. He had his shower about ten minutes ago, and his red violet forest of hair was still damp, moisture seeping from his skin and into the towel under him.

“You can’t blame me for your easy arousal,” Ravus was splayed out on his towel before Besithia, soaking up the automatic heat of the mosaic floor. Indeed, he and Verstael had showered together after Ardyn. Ravus had offered to help Besithia wash, who agreed until the cloth was pressing warm, soapy pleasure into his stomach, waist, and back. He gave his feisty little chihuahua glare, despite Ravus was right in the sense that he was a little too easily turned on. Once they were no longer soaking wet and instead moist with scented lotion. The two returned to the master bedroom to find clothing. Besithia just drew on a red robe, preventing the destruction of any favorite shirt when he inevitably spilled tooth paste or hair jell on it. Ravus did the same, though with different reasonings, and Ardyn hadn’t even considered moving.

“Have you moisturized yet?” Verstael hovered over Ardyn, who winked and shook his head. Besithia sighed, while Ravus was already grabbing Black Cherry and Cinnamon from the dresser.

... ... 

At five forty five the doorbell rang, and Ravus was stumbling down the stairs to answer it. He hadn’t reattached his prosthesis yet, and was thus for sporting no top with his black slacks and matching shoes. His hair looked amazing though, which it should when measuring the amount of time he spent on it. He swung the door open, allowing Lunafreya inside.

“Evening Ravus,” she hurried into the kitchen, slipping her pudding in the refrigerator beside Ravus’. Ravus had closed the front door and followed after her. She embraced him, and he held her to his warm skin with his only arm.

“Want me to help you with that?” Lunafreya withdrew and gestured to his breathing shoulder.

“Of course,” Ravus twirled on his heel, heading up the staircase. Lunafreya strolled at his side, the pair arriving back in the master bedroom. Ardyn was downing a couple of pills, and Besithia fighting with fraying blonde locks that didn’t feel like cooperating. Both of them were fully dressed in semi formal garments.

“Hello Ardyn, Verstael,” Lunafreya glided over to the nightstand, taking Ravus prosthesis and helping to arrange it over his shoulder. Ravus was wriggling into his blouse and blazer minutes later, and the quartet traveled downstairs to await the guests. It didn’t take long for the house to reverberate with noise. Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, Regis, Cor, Clarus, Iris, Nyx, Cindy, Cid, Somnus, and Gilgamesh all filed into the kitchen. It was a small group, but it meant the world. Each of them sat the food they brought on the table.

“Oooooooo,” Ardyn gazed over all the items sprawled along the table. Besithia’s candied yams, his own cream corn, crispy skinned chicken and gravy, glazed ham, turkey and dressing, seasoned greens and cabbage, Gladio and Iris’ cranberry sauce, baked macaroni and cheese, Nyx’s grilled pork-chops, Cid and Cindy’s baked beans, Somnus’ mashed potatoes, honey buttered dinner rolls, peach cobbler, sweet potato pie, and red velvet cake. Most of the recipes were Ignis’.

“Aaaaaahhhhhh! It looks even better than last year!” Prompto clasped his hands together, violet eyes enlarged and glittering. “I don’t know what to choose!”

“Then don’t,” Noctis had one arm looped around Prompto’s waist, “You can have anything you want.”

“You think?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah. Screw your diet, just for today,” Noctis’ lips quirked into a feline grin and he touched Prompto with a tender kiss.

“Yeah, Dad and I got some super huge plates just for the occasion,” Gladio exhibited a large paper plate emphatically. Prompto giggled.

“Would you like me to prepare your plate?” Verstael’s hand came down on his son’s shoulder.

“Yes please,” Prompto nodded. Verstael obtained a plate from Gladio and moved around the table, scooping items onto Prompto’s plate. A ton of macaroni, mashed potatoes, rolls, greens, beans, sweet potatoes, and the chicken and gravy.

“Yes!” Prompto took the plate, smile brightening when Lunafreya dropped silver utensils on his plate. He grabbed a napkin and kissed Verstael’s cheek, knowing he hated it.

“Dad, you should make my plate too!” Noctis called.

“A young man such as yourself should take care of himself!” Regis had his own plate and was following Cor, Cid, and Clarus into the living room to watch football. Noctis harrumphed.

“I’ll handle it Noct,” Ignis said.

“No vegetables,” the former stated. Ignis huffed a sigh.

“You coming with us Brother?” Somnus lingered at the kitchen entrance, one hand holding his plate and the other gesticulating the living room.

“I’d be delighted,” Ardyn dipped into a grandiloquent bow. He and Somnus didn’t usually get along. After all, Somnus was completely on board with his parents’ idea to abandon Ardyn at a psychiatric hospital when he was diagnosed with an unspecified schizophrenic disorder, but the two managed to reconcile on holidays. Ardyn took his plate and skipped into the living room, Besithia tailing after. Ravus relented his interrogation to Nyx about he and Lunafreya’s relationship, and also went to the living room. Nyx, Lunafreya, Cindy, Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto all convened in the media room upstairs to watch a movie.

... ... 

“I regret nothing ...” Prompto was sprawled across a blanket lied out in the conversation pit. He had eaten a lot, and was more than excited for the dessert. A nap was in order first though.

“Me too,” Noctis’ voice was laden with sleep fog. He was tucked into a tight ball, head resting on Prompto’s undulating stomach. Gladio was knocked out while Cindy helped Ignis dispose of their trash. Nyx and Lunafreya were tangled up in each other in a recliner, lulled by the song of the movie’s end credits.

Downstairs, Ardyn was dozing off. The boys were loud as they cheered and whimpered for their team, but it was peaceful. And besides, Ardyn had eaten his weight in food and was eager to have Ravus’ pudding and Ignis red velvet cake. Ravus and Besithia were on either side of him, both cuddled into his chest and as willing to sleep as he was.

“Hey Ardyn,” Somnus called from Gilgamesh’s lap, just to keep Ardyn from snoozing.

“I **will** kill you Somnus,” Ardyn closed his eyes once more.

“I’ll help,” Ravus murmured.

“And I’ll gladly hide your body,” Verstael rumbled, laughter bubbled up in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, and do eat your weight in food for me. :)


End file.
